Many liquid crystal display devices performs frame reversal (frame inversion) driving which reverses the polarities of image signals to be respectively output to pixels for every frame of image. Some of the conventional liquid crystal display devices having a liquid crystal display panel including three sub-pixels of three colors, namely, red, blue, and green, in each pixel performs dot inversion driving which reverses the polarities of image signals for every sub-pixel. The dot inversion driving prevents flicker in image and prevents a common electrode potential from becoming different from a base potential.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1999-295717 discloses a liquid crystal display panel including a white sub-pixel in addition to the three sub-pixels of red, blue, and green in each pixel. According to such a display panel, it is possible to improve brightness of a displayed image.